Love do not Need Reason
by iyna
Summary: cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan tetapi yang cinta butuhkan hanya sebuah kepercayaan Kang Daniel & Lee Woojin (Produce 101 S2)


**Love do Not Need Reason**

Malam ini langit terlihat sangat indah, cahaya bintang dan bulan menyinari seorang _namja_ mungil yang sedang berdiri di balkon salah satu kamar apartement elite di kawasan Gangnam. Lee Woojin adalah nama namja mungil yang sedang menganggumi keindahan langit.

" _Chagiya~~~~_ sedang apa kamu berdiri di sini? Apa kamu tidak merasa kedinginan? " Woojin tersentak kaget ketika merasakan tangan melingkar dengan erat di pinggang rampingnya.

" hyuuuung ~~~~~~ kau membuatku kaget. Aku sedang mengaggumi keindahan langit dan lagi pula sekarang sudah tidak dingin lagi karena hyung telah memeluk ku" jawab Woojin dengan tersenyum manis.

" Woojin sekarang sudah pintar mengombal " kata Daniel.

Daniel atau Kang Daniel _namja_ tinggi yang memiliki warna rambut seperti gulali dan senyum yang dapat membuat _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ ingin berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, kasihan bagi mereka karena hati dan jiwa Daniel sepenuhnya telah menjadi milik seorang Lee Woojin.

Yap! Daniel dan Woojin adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah merajut kasih selama 2 tahun. Walaupun umur mereka terpaut jauh yaitu 7 tahun, tetapi hubungan mereka telah mendapat restu dari orang tua mereka bahkan satu bulan lagi mereka akan bertunangan.

" Woojin-ya "

" _wae hyung?"_

" Woojin-ya kenapa kamu mau jadi pacar _hyung?_ Padahal umur kita terpaut begitu jauh."

" kenapa _hyung_ Tanya seperti itu?! Apa Niel _hyung_ sudah tidak percaya lagi sama aku? " balas Woojin dengan sedikit emosi dan membalikan badanya menghadap Daniel.

" _Anniya hyung_ hanya ingin tau aja alasan kamu, tapi kalau kamu tidak mau menjawab juga taka pa abaikan saja kata-kata _hyung_ yang tadi " Daniel membalikan tubuh Woojin dan memeluknya lagi dari belakang

" _hyung ~~_ " panggil Woojin dengan menggenggam tangan Daniel yang ada di perutnya

" Hm "

" _hyung_ dari awal aku membalas perasaanmu aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun bahkan pada waktu itu aku juga sempat berpikir kenapa aku bisa menerima orang yang umurnya jauh di atasku padahal masih banyak orang lain yang seumuran dengan ku? Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tetap menerima mu. _Hyung_ cinta itu tidak memerlukan sebuah alasan. Mungkin pada waktu itu aku bisa saja menolakmu tetapi sama saja dengan aku membohongi dan membodohi perasaanku sendiri. Aku pernah membaca sebuah kutipan dari John Keats ' Aku mencintaimu karna aku mempercaya' itu adalah kutipan yang sangat indah dan menurutku mencintai atau dicintai sesseorang tidak membuntuhkan alasan karena…" Woojin berbalik dan menatap Daniel tepat dimatanya dan berkata

" Aku semakin mencintaimu karena aku telah percaya engkau menyukai diriku apa adanya, dan bukan karena hal lain. _Saranghae_ Kang Daniel " Woojin berjinjit dan mencium bibir Daniel dengan cepat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Daniel.

Daniel hanya bisa tercengang mendengar semua perkataan Woojin dan ciuman dari Woojin. " _Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku"_ kata Daniel dalam hati.

Tetapi Daniel sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi dan setelahnya Daniel tersenyum dan meraih wajah Woojin agar melihat ke arahnya.

Kemudian Daniel mngecup dahi Woojin dan berkata " Woojin-ya _gomawo_ karena sudah menerima ku"

Mengecup kedua mata Woojin " _gomawo_ karena sudah selalu melihat ku "

Mengecup kedua pipi Woojin " _gomawo_ karena sudah selalu menjaga dan mengkhawatirkan ku"

Mengecup hidung Woojin " _gomawo_ karena selalu berada di samping ku"

" Lee Woojin _nado saranghae "_ Daniel menciup bibir Woojin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Lihatlah betapa indahya kedua pasangan ini mengungkapkan perasaanya dan berciuman dibawah sinar bulan dan bintang dibawah langit yang indah.

" _**Ingatlah bahwa cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan, karena cinta hanya membutuhkan kepercayaan "**_

Ini adalah cerita kedua yang aku buat

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan gaje banget

Terimakasih karena sudah mau baca cerita ini

" **Don't Forget to Comment and Vote "** karna comment dari kalian sangat membantu aku untuk membuat fanfic" yang lainnya


End file.
